


Inner Black Swan

by MTL17



Category: Black Swan (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Mila Kunis helps Natalie Portman loosen up and get rid of her inhibitions.





	Inner Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

For Natalie Portman the most important thing in a interview was not to be caught off guard. Most interviewers were nice enough to let any potential interviewee know what they would be asked ahead of time, but sometimes they would slip in something and Natalie always try to guess what, if anything it could be. It kept her up at night, tossing and turning in fear that she'd be caught off guard, or worse so fixated on watching for an unplanned question, that she let something slip in a pre-planned question and either way she accidentally reveals something that could threaten her career just when it was finally clicking.

Natalie hadn't always worried about this so much. She didn't used to have any secrets, just a few stories which barely qualified as mildly embarrassing, but then her life had been turned upside down during the filming of the movie she was moments away from talking about in her interview, Black Swan.

The movie had been hard work, but very rewarding, and that was before all the talk of award nominations, but there had been a scene Natalie had dreaded from the start, that being the lesbian sex scene between herself and her friend Mila Kunis.

Just the slight thought of it sent tingles through Natalie's entire body, the actress wishing she had enough time to escape to the toilets to properly alleviate the tension she felt as her interview got ever closer.

In a final attempt to focus Natalie let a particular memory wash over her, remembering each aspect of a certain night in vivid detail, just so she could momentarily give in to it and then refocus again.

*

It had been a day of shooting that scene Natalie had been dreading so much. She tried so hard to lose herself in the role, but it had been just so awkward she knew without needing to be told that it wasn't quite right.

In the end they had wrapped up early with the intention of continuing again tomorrow, although Natalie didn't know if she could take another day of shooting that scene, not because the whole thing had felt awkward, that she had prepared for, what she couldn't have possibly prepared for and were struggling to handle was a very different feeling which was both unwelcome and terrifying for the actress.

The unwelcome and terrifying feeling had made Natalie hesitant to except Mila's invitation to come over to her hotel room for a little girl time, but Mila had worn her down and she had somehow convinced herself that it would re-establish normality between them.

It didn't work. Casual conversation had felt just as awkward if not more than the earlier kissing, long pauses of deafening silence filling the air when they had spoken so freely before.

Natalie didn't drink when she had to film the next day, and she didn't drink much even when she was free next day, but it hadn't taken much on this occasion for Mila to talk Natalie into just one little glass of wine, or a second, or a third, until she simply lost count.

At that point normality was finally restored a little bit, but there was this tension in the air that hadn't been there before.

Then Mila said something which made Natalie cough up her drink and exclaim, "What?"

"We should practice." Mila repeated nonchalantly.

"The... the scene?" Natalie questioned in a hushed tone.

"Yes the scene." Mila laughed, and then when she saw the look on Natalie's face clarified, "What? We didn't practice before today and you obviously didn't feel comfortable with it, so maybe a little practice would make you feel more comfortable."

"I don't think so." Natalie quickly said dismissively.

"Why not?" Mila asked.

"Well..." Natalie began, her brain desperately searching for a good reason, "It's two totally different environments. On the set we're surrounded by people, here we're alone..."

"So, we can practice here and then tomorrow when there's lots of people around you can just imagine we're alone. Then you might not feel so awkward." Mila interrupted.

"That wasn't the problem." Natalie protested.

"Then what was?" Mila countered.

"I... I don't know." Natalie lied.

There was silence for a few moments and then Mila smiled softly.

"Do I really need to point out the irony of the situation?" Mila asked. All Natalie could seem to do was stare at her blankly so Mila sighed and said, "You're just like your character in the movie. You're sweet and wholesome, the perfect White Swan, but you need to loosen up and get in touch with your inner Black Swan."

Another silence followed before Mila argued, "I mean, what are you afraid of?"

Mila had looked at Natalie expectantly as Natalie made one final attempt to think of a good excuse not too, and when that failed she simply forced a smile and said, "Nothing, I guess."

"Good..." Mila said, downing her latest glass of wine before gently leaning over to cup Natalie's face and gently bring it closer to hers, "So just trust me, ok?"

Natalie opened her mouth to insist that she at least finish her wine first, but before she could utter a syllable Mila's sweet lips were pressing softly against her own, Natalie barely having the presence of mind to lean over to place her glass down on the table before the kiss became too passionate.

However unlike the scene this kiss didn't have the same ferocity. It was just soft. Softer than any kiss Natalie had ever experienced before.

It was still awkward, how could it not be, but it was easier, Mila softly caressing Natalie's lips with her own for like an eternity, Natalie becoming so lost in it that she wasn't even aware of her body melting into the other girl's arms until the kiss was broken.

"You see, that was so much better." Mila beamed, kissing Natalie again only this time more briefly before a wicked looking smile crossed her face, "I knew all you needed was the right motivation."

Natalie's heart rate as the other girl kissed her again, the old brunette wondering what Mila had meant by that, however it seemed not to matter as Natalie melted into those sweet lips.

This time it didn't last long as Natalie feels a unexpected touch to her right breast and immediately broke the kiss, the nervous actress quickly stammering, "Wha, what are you doing?"

"Will you relax?" Mila chuckled, before explaining, "I'm just helping you get into character."

"This... isn't in the script." Natalie pointed out, still very aware of the placement of Mila's hand.

"So? You need to loosen up, get comfortable fooling around with me. And I promise, when I'm done with you, you will be." Mila said, kissing Natalie again before she had the chance to protest any further.

Those last words, and the look in Mila's eyes when she had said them, combined with certain feelings she was experiencing made Natalie want to push the other girl away, but even as she told herself to do just that Natalie found herself melting into Mila's soft embrace. She wanted to pull away, she just couldn't.

In fact when Mila slipped her tongue into her mouth Natalie found herself welcoming it with her own. It had to be out of instinct, but still it was surreal to be caressing another girl's tongue with her own.

Even where Mila began squeezing and caressing her right breast through the fabric of her top Natalie couldn't convince herself to object, or when Mila's hand started caressing all over her body as if she was legitimately trying to turn her on.

The thought had more than crossed her mind before, this suspicion being all but confirmed when Mila's hand slipped beneath Natalie's top and cupped her naked tit.

Finally Natalie tried to break the kiss and object, but Mila wouldn't let her lips go, the younger brunette following her lips as she tried to move back and pressing her mouth against Natalie's more firmly, Mila's hands switching places so the left went into Natalie's top while her right travelled north.

Natalie gasped loudly into Mila's mouth as she felt a soft hand slid up her short dress and to her panties, which to her shame had never been wetter. To make matters worse Mila broke the kiss and softly grinned at her, causing Natalie to blush furiously.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, Natalie feeling like a goldfish as she just stared at the girl who was either trying to seduce her or was taking this whole help get her into character thing way too far.

"Just tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." Mila said huskily after a long silence.

Natalie continued to remain there with her mouth open for several minutes, wondering why she couldn't convince herself to say anything, and then Mila's fingers started sliding up and down the length of Natalie's slit through her panties, causing the older actress to moan.

"I knew you wanted this." Mila grinned.

"I, I don't." Natalie finally managed.

"Oh." Mila said disappointedly, "Ok then."

Natalie blinked a few times as Mila got off of her and standing up, the older brunette only now realising she had somehow been lowered down so that she was lying on the couch, Natalie quickly sitting up and asking, "That's it?"

"Sure." Mila shrugged, "I know I was a little rough, but I was just trying to be in character. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Oh." Natalie blushed, "I thought you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh I was. Still kind of am." Mila said, adding before Natalie could even begin to wrap her head around that revelation, you're beautiful Natalie. And smart, and sexy, and you have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you. And I wasn't lying before. I do want to help you feel more comfortable about pretending to fool around with me, I'd just rather we weren't pretending."

There was a pause, Natalie not sure whether Mila wanted her to say anything and not sure whether she could think of anything to say.

"I really think it would help you get into character, and it wouldn't make you gay or anything, it would be just a little experimentation. And I'd make you cum so hard. You have no idea. But if you really don't want to I get it." Mila said, pausing again before continuing, "So I'll tell you what, if you really don't want this you can leave and we can pretend this never happened, or you can never speak to me again, whatever you want, but if you're even slightly curious, or you think it might help shooting the scene tomorrow, follow me. I promise you won't regret it."

With that Mila disappeared into her suites bedroom, leaving Natalie to her thoughts, which were currently running through her head so fast she could barely comprehend them. They were all just white noise, why she should and why she shouldn't racing around together inside her head to the point that she had no idea what it was she really wanted to do. And then her body seemed to make a decision for her, ignoring whatever battle was playing out in her head and standing up and walking into Mila's bedroom.

Suddenly Natalie felt like she was back on set, or perhaps even in Black Swan itself, as she found herself staring at Mila, the two girls standing only a few feet away from each other and a cocky grin on Mila's face.

To keep the comparison going Natalie marched up to Mila, the two actresses grabbing and kissing each other with far more violence and ferocity than they had in any of the previous takes of the lesbian sex scene in their film.

As they practically devoured each other the voices in Natalie's head were finally silenced, except for the one that whispered that if she was able to do this tomorrow they could probably get that damn lesbian sex scene done in one take.

That thought seemed increasingly accurate as Natalie found herself lying on the bed, her top and skirt discarded almost without her notice, only leaving her bra and panties, the latter of which Mila was slow but eager to remove before she kissed Natalie again and slid her lips down her body to her centre.

It was then the comparison between what was happening and the scene ended as during the scene there was no... contact, but seemingly the moment Mila's head was between Natalie's legs Natalie felt something soft and wet slide across her pussy lips, the older actress crying out loudly in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Natalie wasn't surprised by what was happening of course, she was just surprised how good it felt. After all Natalie was no virgin, she had done stuff, guys had done this to her before and it had felt good... but this was different. Better. It shouldn't be, but it was. It was just, better.

Mila didn't hesitate. She didn't seem unsure of herself or nervous, she didn't ask for tips, she just dived right in and started licking Natalie's pussy, her tongue sliding up and down, clockwise and anticlockwise over her soft cunt lips, Mila occasionally teasing Natalie's entrance or her clit just so that she could make her moan louder.

She. She was licking her pussy. Just the thought of it made Natalie blush and her pulse race. There... there was another girl between her legs. Another girl was going down on her, licking her out, munching on her love box.

Being with another girl had always been Natalie's most taboo of fantasies, something she had always dreamed about but never considered acting upon. For this reason the lesbian sex scene in Black Swan had been extremely intimidating for her, so much so she almost passed on the project, and the moment she first felt Mila's lips against hers her dormant desires again wreaked havoc with her mind until ultimately she had given in.

However as Mila's soft mouth closed around her pussy lips Natalie suddenly wondered why she had been so reluctant, and then as Mila's little tongue suddenly thrust its way inside her cunt Natalie wondered why she hadn't seduced the other girl herself.

Natalie's thoughts melted away again as for the first time in her life she was tongue fucked by another girl, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Mila's tongue not only began pumping in and out of her pussy but twirling and swelling around inside her love tunnel, touching sensitive places inside Natalie that had never been touched before. Hell, Natalie didn't even know these places existed before, Mila's eager and knowing tongue seemingly attacking every little sensitive part of her pussy before beginning to fuck her so hard Natalie felt she was going to cry.

She actually did when Mila curled her tongue inside her so she hit her G-spot, Natalie crying, moaning and screaming as her pussy was fucked like never before.

Anytime a guy had done this to her in the past it hadn't felt half as good, Mila bringing Natalie to the edge in what felt like minutes.

However when Natalie felt she was about to peak the worst thing Natalie could imagine that moment happened, namely Mila suddenly pulling away. Before Natalie could complain Mila had shoved two fingers inside her, but she only used them to keep her on edge, Natalie literally feeling tears in her eyes as her climax was momentarily denied her.

"You wanna cum?" Mila asked huskily, "You wanna cum for me?"

Natalie nodded quickly.

"Say it." Mila demanded, "Tell me how you want another girl to make you cum."

Natalie blushed furiously, but at that moment she needed to cum more than she'd ever needed anything before in her life, so she found herself shamelessly weeping, "I want to cum. I want to cum for you. I... I want to cum for another girl. I want another girl to make me cum. Please Mila, I'll do anything, just make me cum."

"Anything?" Mila grinned.

"Yesssssss!" Natalie cried out as at that moment Mila's mouth clamped down on her clit as the other girl's fingers began pounding in and out of her pussy at a rapid rate, the slightly older actress almost immediately crashing over the edge of the hardest orgasm of her life.

It was quickly followed by another climax. And another, and another, and another.

Natalie was such a wreck she could barely tell what was going on, Mila's mouth, tongue and fingers feeling like they were everywhere at once. In between her orgasms it was slightly easier to tell whether Mila was tongue fucking her again or using her fingers, the other girl switching back and forth, over and over again until everything went black.

When she began to return to consciousness Natalie first became aware of soft butterfly kisses on her neck. For a second or two she was so dazed she wasn't sure what was going on, then reality flooded back to her and she blinked her eyes open to find Mila staring down at her.

"Good, I was beginning to worry that I'd worn you out already." Mila said with a grin before gently pressing her lips to Natalie's and then lying down next to her, "Mmmmmm, it's been way too long since I ate pussy, and you were super sweet. Just like I thought you would."

Mila then kissed Natalie again, this time long enough for Natalie to kiss back, welcoming the other girl's tongue into her mouth, Mila smiling at her co-star's willingness.

The idea that she had pleased Mila enough to make her smile set a thrill through Natalie's body.

After all those orgasms, the last one of which still felt like it was making its way through her body, the least Natalie could do was kiss her friend back. This was the reason Natalie didn't object to Mila taking her hands and guiding them to her body, coaxing Natalie to slide her hands over soft girl flesh, Natalie marvelling at the thrill that merely touching Mila's sides and back gave her.

Soon Natalie was caressing Mila's body of her own accord, her hands tracing Mila's pretty face, toned stomach and arms, and eventually when the older brunette felt brave enough her co-star's breasts.

Mila gasped and then finally broke the lip lock to stare down lustfully at Natalie, "I know this is your first time... and you don't have to... but..."

The words were left unspoken, probably in an attempt not to freak Natalie out, which was probably a good thing and she was more than on the verge of doing so, but she felt suddenly compelled to repay Mila for the earlier favour. Besides, since she had succumbed to her curiosity Natalie might as well fully satisfy it.

With the sudden burst of energy that Natalie didn't know she had the slightly older actress rolled her co-star over so she was on top of her, Mila grinning up at her happily before accepting the surprisingly deep and passionate kiss Natalie gave her.

Calling upon her acting skills Natalie was able to create the illusion of confidence as she worked her way down Mila's body, stopping at the other girl's breasts to take a swollen nipple into her mouth and suck on it.

In retrospect Natalie could understand why Mila had all but skipped foreplay giving she probably thought Natalie might change her mind at any moment, but they were past the point Natalie felt she could do that and while she may have missed out on getting her tits played with Mila wasn't going to suffer the same fate.

Natalie loved foreplay, and as much as it made her blush under the circumstances she couldn't imagine her friend felt any differently, and while she had no experience of doing this Natalie simply did what she liked and it seemed to work.

Mila was moaning softly in no time, the sound encouraging Natalie to suck harder, swirling her tongue around and over each nipple so that she went back and forth between them. Meanwhile her hands which had been previously so reluctant to touch Mila in the beginning were now all over the other girl's boobs, caressing the soft flesh as her mouth and tongue did most of the work.

"That's it Natalie... just like that. Mmmmmm, suck my tits." Mila whispered huskily, "Suck on my nipples. Ohhhhh, good girl."

Natalie blushed at the words but they fuelled her onwards even more than the moans, which were still plentiful, Mila clearly noticing how Natalie seemed to enjoy her words and capitalising on it.

"You like it too don't you? You like sucking on my nipples?" Mila questioned rhetorically, "Yes you do, don't you? You love playing with my tits. Mmmmmm, I'm glad you like it, because you can do it as much as you want. Please Natalie, have your way with my tits."

Natalie did as she was told, continuing to work on Mila's tits for what felt like hours until her curiosity could no longer be sated by the foreplay, at which point Natalie quickly kissed her way down her friend's flat stomach and down between her legs.

When her face was inches away from Mila's pussy Natalie paused for a moment, her apprehension and nervousness briefly flooding back to her before she pushed it aside, closed her eyes, extended her tongue and gave a long, soft lick to the wet lips in front of her.

Honestly Natalie wasn't sure if she had been expecting it to be wonderfully good or horrendously bad but the reality was something in the middle, at least at first. When she began sliding her tongue over Mila's pussy lips in a continuous licking motion her tastebuds got used to this new and yet familiar flavour, Natalie liking it more and more with each lick. And the more she liked the taste the more eagerly she licked, until there was no doubt left in her that she... that she liked the taste of pussy.

She, Natalie Portman, liked the taste of pussy.

And she liked licking pussy. She liked sliding her tongue all over Mila's pussy, moving it up, down, clockwise and anticlockwise. She even teased Mila's entrance and clit, Mila's moans and whimpers becoming like music to Natalie's ears.

The tune of that music changed when Mila began verbally encouraging her again, "Yes, yes that's it, oh fuck lick me. Lick my pussy. Yes, just like that, mmmmmm, your licking my pussy so good."

Natalie blushed at the words, but not as much as before, and as the blush faded all she was left with was arousal, that arousal pushing the slightly older brunette onwards, Natalie licking Mila with more confident strokes of her tongue, eventually even slowly pushing it inside Mila's extremely welcoming wet love hole.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEESSSSSS!" Mila cried out loudly, a few guttural noises escaping her lips as Natalie gently pushed her tongue all the way inside the other girl, slowly pulled it out, and then slowly pushed it back in again, "Yes... yes... oh... yes... fuck me. Fuck me Natalie."

Mila sounded surprised, amazed even. Natalie guessed her co-star wasn't expecting her to go this far. In all fairness neither was she, but Natalie felt like she couldn't help herself. Mila was just so delicious, and Natalie wasn't sure whether the other girl's juices were getting yummier or whether her own tastebuds were simply getting increasingly used to the new flavour, but all of a sudden Natalie couldn't bare the thought of wasting a drop of Mila's pussy juice.

Without even really being aware of it Natalie's curiosity for the taste of pussy juice had turned into want, and then a burning need, the star of Black Swan pressing her face as deep as it would go in between her co-star's legs, her mouth creating a tight seal around Mila's downstairs lips so she could eagerly swallow as much cunt cream as she possibly could. The heavenly liquid seemed to endlessly flow into her mouth to the point of overflow, Natalie's face and even her hair becoming coated in pussy juice, but the Oscar-nominated actress was sure to continue tongue fucking Mila with long, steady strokes.

By now Mila seemed to have got over her shock that Natalie's tongue was actually inside her and seemed determined to get more of that tongue, "Fuck me. Fuck me Natalie. Fuck me with that soft little tongue of yours. Mmmmmm, it feels so good inside me. It feels so good inside my pussy. Ohhhhhhh Natalie, please, give me more. Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder with your tongue. Ahhhhhhh yeeeesssss, that's it, harder, fuck me, yeeeessssss, yeeeeeessssss, oooooooohhhhhh yeeeeeessssss TONGUE ME BITCH!"

Natalie felt Mila's hand on the back of her head, pushing her deeper into her pussy as she neared the edge of her orgasm. Instead of being put off Natalie began thrusting her tongue in and out of Mila as hard as she possibly could, for the first time in her life desperate to make another girl cum.

"Oh my God, oh my God, ooooohhhhh myyyyyy Gooooodddddd!" Mila screamed, "I, oooooohhhhhh, I knew it. Mmmmmmm, I knew you'd like eating pussy. I... I knew if you just got a little taste you'd be hooked. Mmmmmm, just like me. Isn't that right Natalie? Yeeeeessssss, you're, ooooohhhhhh, you're hooked. And after tonight you're going to be craving it. Craving pussy. Ahhhhhhh, oooooh, soon you're going to be a cunt craving pussy addict... a lesbian whore... a little lezzie slut just like me! You're... you're..."

Mila's next few words were incoherent, and even if they had been Natalie wouldn't have even been able to concentrate on them as a new flavour hit her tastebuds which amazingly tasted better than Mila's pussy juices.

Natalie stopped the tongue fucking long after she swallowed every drop of what she could only assume was Mila's cum before going right back to it, determined to make the other girl cum as much as she had previously not simply because she wanted to return the favour, which she did, but because she wanted to taste Mila's cum again. No, she needed to taste Mila's cum again. She needed it more than she'd ever needed anything else in her life.

Mila was right, she was hooked. She was a pussy addict now... a lesbian whore, a cunt craving lezzie slut who needed to be between another girl's legs.

Time lost all meaning for Natalie. All she knew was that she continued eating Mila's pussy until her mouth and tongue were sore, Natalie having no idea just how many orgasms she gave Mila or how much girl cum ended up covering her face and sliding down her throat, only that it was a lot and yet somehow not enough, Natalie's new-found desires compelling her to keep fucking Mila until she felt a sharp tugging on her hair.

Looking up Natalie's eyes met Mila's, something in those other girl's eyes compelling her to move upwards to she could fall into Mila's arms for a long, drawn out kissing session, Natalie showing no apprehension whatsoever, even when Mila slid her tongue over her face so she could lick up her own cream.

Eventually the kissing session was ended by Mila who then smiled wickedly and said, "Get on all fours."

From Mila's tone of voice it was clear this was not a request, it was a command, one which Natalie's body obeyed before she had a chance to be nervous about it. However her nervousness came back stronger than ever as Mila got off the bed and strolled out of sight, Natalie's eyes following her to a chest of drawers, Mila opening one of them and pulling something out. When Natalie saw what it was her eyes were wide and she was left practically catatonic with fear, apprehension and more than a little bit of lust.

The object in question was a dildo, far bigger than she'd ever seen before, one which apparently could be strapped around a girl's waist as Mila demonstrated, the slightly younger actress grinning mischievously before she strolled over and kneeled on the bed so she could press the tip of the fake dick against Natalie's lips, "Suck my cock."

Again it wasn't a request, and again Natalie acted without thinking, her mouth opening practically of it's own accord and swallowing the head of the dildo. By the time she seemed to realise what she was doing Natalie was gently moving her head up and down the first couple of inches of fake cock, at which point stopping seemed silly so instead Natalie concentrated on softly sucking the dick while still bobbing her head.

"That's it... good cock sucker." Mila said softly in encouragement, "Suck on that big cock. Make it nice and wet, because soon it's going to be deep inside your tight little pussy."

Natalie shuddered with fear and anticipation at Mila's words, the older girl once again imagining the large dildo being inside her. It was hard to imagine even the head being able to fit... but that part of her body was designed to stretch, and if she could just get half of the dick inside her it would probably feel amazingly good.

With this in mind Natalie lowered her mouth down as far as she could, taking the strap on to the entrance of her throat and giving it an extra hard sucking before pulling back and sucking extra hard on just the tip. After that every time she lowered her head she went down to the point it was pressing against the back of her mouth, stopping along the way only to give an extra hard suck in between the regular sucks, making sure everything she could get her mouth on was well covered in spit.

"Good, good little cock sucker." Mila beamed, "Now lower. Get that cock deeper in your mouth."

"I can't go any lower." Natalie said breathlessly removing her mouth from the strap on.

"What, you've never deep throated before?" Mila asked, and then quickly gave an knowing look and said, "Of course you haven't. Well, that's something for later. For now just lick what ever you can't take in your mouth. Make sure it's all nice and wet because every inch of it is going in your hot little cunt."

Natalie didn't hesitate to do what she was told, first giving the head and then the sides of the shaft a long drawn out lick before reaching out to grab the base and pushing the fake dick upwards so it was easier for her to lick the other side.

After sucking cock for several minutes Natalie was less fearful of that idea as she was extremely turned on by it, and although she still had her doubts whether she could actually take the big dildo Natalie was determined to take as much of it as she could.

So Natalie really tried her best to make every inch of the strap on as wet as possible, wrapping her mouth around first the base and then all over the lower half of the cock in a wet kiss in between continuing to slide her tongue all over the dildo. Although she didn't do it as much Natalie didn't stop sucking the first few inches, partly to make absolutely sure the head was nice and wet, partly because Mila really seemed to enjoy it.

As she had begun sliding her mouth and tongue over the bottom half of the phoney phallus Natalie looked up into Mila's eyes which seem to be burning with lust for her. True, they had pretty much been doing that all night, but there was an additional twinkle in them, and this beautiful smile on the other girl's face which compelled Natalie to try harder. This only seemed to make Mila happier, which in turn made Natalie feel proud of herself, the slightly older actress soon becoming lost in giving the best blow job of her life.

"That's enough." Mila eventually said, pulling the toy cock forcefully out of Natalie's mouth, "Crawl over to the head of the bed so you can bury your pretty face in the pillows while I'm fucking you."

Even though she slightly blushed Natalie did as she was told without question, her entire body tingling with anticipation as Mila knelt behind her and pressed the tip of the dildo against her entrance.

"It's kind of a shame... I love hearing you scream for me when I ate your sweet little pussy, but if you keep screaming like that we're going to have the neighbours or maybe even the cops knocking on the door, and I assume you don't want the world knowing Natalie Portman loves getting fucked by a girl." Mila taunts as she slides her strap on up and down Natalie's pussy lips, Natalie shuddering with want and even need as her co-star teased her, "Luckily, I find a girl screaming into a pillow pretty sexy..."

Natalie let out a guttural cry as she felt her pussy lips stretched like never before, the star of Black Swan feeling herself slowly opening up to accept the big cock, a louder cry escaping her mouth when the massive thing finally entered her.

"Seriously, get your face down into those pillows." Mila said in a commanding tone of voice, "If you don't you might as well be screaming I'm Natalie Portman and I love getting fucked by Mila Kunis because I'm a filthy lezzie slut... actually feel free to scream that if you want, just try and do it into the pillows, or at least try and keep it down."

Natalie whimpered softly, partly because of Mila's words but mostly because of the additional inches which Mila was gently pushing into her as she spoke. However Natalie did as she was told, pressing her face down against the pillows while still remaining on all fours, admittedly grateful that she had something to muffle the sound of her cries, whimpers and moans as her poor cunt was stretched wider than ever before.

At first it was just a problem of girth, the shaft being so fat Natalie wondered whether Mila had secretly replaced it with her hand or something, but it wasn't long before the fake cock went deeper than any real cock ever had, at that point Natalie's cries, whimpers and moans became even louder as the pain and pleasure she was receiving increased dramatically.

Not for the first time Natalie wondered how she could possibly take the whole dildo. In fact she soon began wondering how she could even take another inch. However Mila was extremely careful with her, giving her long breaks in between adding each couple of inches, a hand sliding down to play with Natalie's clit to the point the pain almost completely faded before she would push into her again.

Eventually, to Natalie's amazement, she felt Mila's hips pressing against her ass cheeks, meaning every single inch of that was inside her pussy, a fact Mila seemed very pleased with as even though she couldn't see the other girl's face Natalie swore she could sense her smirk.

She certainly felt it against her neck when Mila leaned down, pressing her body against Natalie's and gently kissing her shoulders, neck and face. The whole time she was doing that Mila was sliding her hands all over Natalie's body, at first coming close to her sensitive areas but never touching them. It wasn't long before things changed, Mila's hands caressing Natalie's tits gently, then roughly, then while the left remained tweaking the older actress's nipples the right slid downwards to Natalie's dildo stuffed pussy.

Natalie didn't think there was anything Mila could do to her pussy when it was full of dildo. She was wrong. Wonderfully wrong.

A loud gasp escaped Natalie's lips as she felt Mila's fingertips brushed gently against her clit, the other brunette smirking on her ear lobe which she happen to be nibbling on at the time. That gentle brush turned into firm rubbing which had Natalie writhing with pleasure, any pain at being so full a distant memory and long since replaced by an increasingly desperate need to feel that big object moving inside her.

For as long as she could Natalie bit her tongue, but ultimately she whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Mila asked, sounding as if she had no idea what Natalie wanted, something Natalie found hard to believe as once again she was sure she could feel the other actress smirking against her skin.

"Please fuck me." Natalie gasped.

"Really... you want me to fuck you?" Mila questioned. Natalie nodded her head, but that wasn't good enough, "Tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck me. Tell me you want to get fucked by another girl."

"I want you to fuck me." Natalie said without hesitation, and when that seemingly got nothing she added, "I want to get fucked by another girl."

Mila seemed to be up instantly and grabbing a firm hold of Natalie's hips, the star of Black Swan crying out joyfully as her co-star slowly pulled the large toy cock almost all the way out of her cunt and then pushed it back in just as slowly, Mila quickly establishing a steady rhythm which had Natalie moaning uncontrollably.

For a few moments Natalie felt an odd sensation as the strap on cock began pumping in and out of her but it wasn't really painful, faded quickly, and was barely noticeable thanks to the pleasure which was racing through her. The fact that an odd sensation was the closest thing to pain she experienced seemed impossible, but Mila had manipulated her body into a relaxed state of arousal Natalie had never known before and then proceeded to skilfully fuck her, angling the thrusts so that she forcefully hit her G-spot every time.

It wasn't long before this incredible fucking had Natalie moaning, whimpering and even screaming into the pillows, Natalie burying her face deep into them while raising the lower half of her body in a wanton attempt to get that big dick even deeper into her needy love passage.

This pleased Mila a lot, "YES, that's it, give me that hot little pussy. Give it to me Natalie. Let me fuck you. Let me fuck you with my strap on. Oh God... I can't believe I'm finally doing this. I've wanted to for so long, ever since... well, ever since Laura took my cherry..."

Laura, Natalie thought as Mila trailed off. Was Mila talking about her That 70s show co-star Laura Prepon? Was she talking about a different Laura or were they really fucking behind the scenes of the comedy show Mila had been a part of for eight years?

"She never let me fuck her." Mila said, apparently returning from thoughts of her past, "She always had to be the top, and while I loved the way she fucked me I got a little tired of always being the bitch. It was the same with Kristen. And her little girlfriend. But now I have you. Now you get to be the bitch. My bitch. You'll see. By the time I'm done with you you're going to be begging to be my little lezzie bitch so that I can fuck you like this every night until we're done filming."

If a guy had ever said anything like that to her, or half the stuff Mila had said already, Natalie would have left and never spoken to him again unless she absolutely had too. Natalie was very aware that the same should apply for Mila, that she should leave, that she should have left, that at the very least she should tell Mila that she was nobody's bitch... but she didn't want too. It was obscenely perverse but Natalie was incredibly turned on by the idea of being Mila's bitch, Natalie moaning even louder than before as a result of the increase in her arousal, which did not go unnoticed by Mila.

"You want that don't you Natalie? You wanna be my bitch? You wanna be my little lezzie bitch?" Mila taunted, "I can see why... you're so tight. Either that boyfriend of yours hasn't been fucking you enough, or he isn't equipped to give you the type of fucking you need."

Natalie blushed, "He..."

"Don't try and defend him." Mila snapped as she picked up the pace, the stronger thrusts easily enough to keep Natalie moaning incoherently, "God Natalie, have you ever even been fucked properly? I don't think you have. Your pussy wouldn't be this tight if you had. But you're going too. I'm going to show you exactly what a proper fucking is."

As she talked Mila continued to increase the speed and strength of her thrusts until Natalie was wailing hysterically, the pillows doing little to muffled the sounds as pleasure consumed her mind, body and soul.

Natalie's boyfriend was nowhere near as inept as Mila had made him sound and Natalie had spent plenty of magical nights being slowly and gently made love too by him and her previous boyfriends... but none of the enjoyment she received from them could compare to the rough pussy pounding she was now receiving, Mila skilfully driving Natalie over the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds.

In all fairness they had been fucking for quite a while, and before that Mila's teasing had driven Natalie wild, and she probably hadn't fully recovered from being introduced to the joys of pussy eating and getting her pussy eaten by a girl, but nevertheless Natalie came quickly and she came hard.

The heavenly rush of sensation was quickly followed by similar rushes, Natalie experiencing multiple orgasms for only the second time in her life.

"That's it, cum for me. Cum for me my lezzie bitch." Mila said triumphantly. Or at least Natalie thought she said it... although by that point her body felt like it was melting away and her mind felt like it already had so she couldn't be totally sure.

A short time later Natalie's world plunged into darkness and the next thing she knew was a feeling of horrible emptiness which compelled her to return to consciousness. When she did Natalie realise the dildo was no longer inside her pussy, and in that moment that followed she would have done anything to get it back inside her.

Natalie would later realise she should be careful what she wished for.

In fact Natalie found herself questioning whether she could even stand another second of that cock inside her once she felt Mila spread her ass cheeks and glued her mouth to her sore pussy. Sure, Mila's mouth felt just as amazing as before but the aching from her well fucked hole was kind of a put off. Then again after Mila was done swallowing all of the cum she could suck out of Natalie's cunt she pushed her tongue deep inside it, seemingly in search of more cum, and even though there was only a little left that didn't stop Mila checking every little part of Natalie's pussy she could reach. This gentle tongue fucking had Natalie moaning like crazy in no time, her soreness forgotten as she again wished for that cock back inside her.

Just then Mila pulled back slightly and said, "Mmmmmm, that's one yummy pussy... with a yummy looking ass hole above it."

Mila then proceeded to spread Natalie's ass cheeks wide again before she dived down between them and slid her tongue over Natalie's butt hole.

Natalie gasped at the foreign sensation of being licked back there. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant sensation to begin with, and as Mila shamelessly licked her ass hole, her tongue circling it, sliding over it and even pressing against it, Natalie actually found herself enjoying getting her butt hole licked.

It was perhaps the most perverted act she had submitted to so far and Natalie knew she should be feeling embarrassed by the fact that she was on all fours getting a rim job from another girl, but it felt good and her throat was so sore for all the screaming it seemed silly to try and complain about something that felt good. After all, it wasn't her tongue greedily swirling all over another girl's shit hole, so what was the harm?

Moments later Natalie got her answer, this proving to be a gateway act when Mila pulled back again, this time spitting on Natalie's ass hole before pushing that spit inside that virgin back door with a finger.

"Damn... and I thought your pussy was tight." Mila said almost casually as she finished pushing her finger into the knuckle up Natalie's previously never entered rear, "No way you've ever had a cock in here. It's far too tight."

Mila gently slid her finger around inside Natalie's ass, the older brunette giving a half cry, half moan which was a mixture of pain and pleasure. The pain was expected, but both girls were surprised at the unmistakable tone of pleasure, especially Natalie. But while Natalie was horrified with herself Mila was delighted.

"Wow, you really like this, don't you?" Mila stated, proving her point by turning her finger around the other way and then thrusting it in and out of Natalie's back passage which succeeded in getting the same reaction from her co-star as before, "I bet the guys you've been with never even bothered asking to fuck your ass did they? Probably figured you were too much of a prude to even consider a little anal. Can't say I blame them, but luckily I'm here now to help you let go of your inhibitions. To loosen up. And sure, we were concentrating on lesbian fun, but that doesn't mean we can't take a detour up hershey highway. Besides, I always wanted to fuck a girl in the ass."

The whole time she was talking Mila had been gently butt fucking Natalie with her finger. When she stopped talking Mila pulled her finger out of Natalie's ass and replaced it with her tongue, the younger brunette acting fast enough to get a little bit of her tongue through the other girl's butt hole for a few moments.

Seeming determined to get her tongue as deep into her fellow actress's ass as possible Mila repeated her previous actions over and over, fingering Natalie's butt with longer and increasingly forceful strokes, stretching out her rectum until a second finger could be added, Mila making sure to regularly spit on to Natalie's ass hole and her fingers to keep them nice and wet during this crucial stretching out phase.

The regular attempts to tongue fuck Natalie's ass also more than helped, Mila constantly switching between fingering and rimming her friend's butt, her actions leaving Natalie moaning in pleasure.

Actually enjoying this was bad enough, but what really terrified Natalie was while she would never have even considered taking it up the butt before tonight Mila's skilled touch was actually making her consider it. Worse, her current position left her ass vulnerable to Mila's intentions, and still she remained where she was without complaint. If she didn't do something soon that huge strap on which had barely fit inside her pussy was going to be tearing its way through her virgin ass... and yet she couldn't seem to make herself tell Mila to stop.

Even when Mila repositioned herself so she was pressing the head of her strap on against Natalie's forbidden hole the older brunette couldn't seem to say anything, again leaving words to Mila, "Rub your clit. It'll help you relax."

With little hesitation Natalie did as she was told, only realising this was a sign of her submitting to be butt fucked when she felt her virgin ass hole starting to open as a result of a sudden pressure from something much bigger than a finger or a tongue.

Seconds later Natalie cried out in pain as she was robbed of her butt cherry, her only comfort being that Mila waited a few moments after taking her anal virginity to push deeper into her never before violated back hole.

The pain was intense, Natalie feeling like her ass hole or rectum walls were about to be torn apart at any moment, but just as intense was the feeling of perverted pleasure as sensitive parts of her anatomy were stimulated like never before, Mila's slow pace and Natalie's often frantic rubbing of her clit helping her eventually take every inch of that dick up her ass.

By the time Natalie felt Mila's hips against her ass cheeks the older girl was feeling faint, honestly not sure whether she was going to do so because of the painful stretching and fullness in her back passage or the shameful fact that not only was there a dick up her ass but it was strapped around the waist of another girl.

"That's it, keep rubbing that clit. Make sure you stuff a couple of fingers inside your pussy too. Trust me, there's nothing like getting fucked in both holes." Mila said before gently pulling back and then pushing forwards at the same pace, repeating the process and thus beginning to butt fuck Natalie.

A part of Natalie was horrified and ashamed of herself for not only doing as Mila suggested and thrusting two fingers inside herself and then fucking her pussy with her fingers while still stroking her clit with her thumb but for moaning like a whore as she did this. Then there was the fact that just like the previous pussy fucking the pain in her ass seemed to fade ridiculously quickly only to be replaced by an incredible feeling of pleasure that had her moaning even louder. But the worst thing was that she was switching between imagining Mila and herself getting double fucked by cocks, real or fake, the scenarios driving her wild when before they would have disgusted her.

Despite herself Natalie was certainly enjoying her current double penetration, her fingers pumping in and out of her horny pussy at an ever-increasing pace as she lifted her ass up and back to meet the anal invader. As she did this Natalie pressed her face into the pillows, an act which was not difficult to do considering she had been face down and ass up for quite awhile now. The only thing that slightly changed was that she would turn her head so she could breathe more easily, but now moans were loudly escaping her mouth again it made sense for her to try and muffle them.

However Natalie learnt that the girl butt fucking her felt differently.

"That's it Natalie, moan for me. Moan for me while I'm fucking you in your tight little virgin ass." Mila said, again Natalie sensing a smirk without looking at the other actress, "Don't worry about moaning into those pillows. I don't think they muffled you enough before, and they're certainly not going to get the job done when I'm pound fucking your sweet little ass."

Natalie whimpered into the pillows, part of her desperately wanting to keep her face in there, but in what seemed to be the theme of the night Natalie couldn't help but lift up her head so that Mila could better hear her moan.

"Good girl, moan for me just like that. Moan nice and loud. Let me know how much you love taking my nice big cock in your tight little cherry shit hole." Mila said encouragingly.

Again Natalie felt embarrassed but did as she was told, the actress feeling like she was no longer control of her own body, that somehow Mila had taken control of her completely. This was another thought which was more of a turn on than it should have been, Natalie reliving everything that happened tonight in her head, how Mila had made such a confident seductress that left Natalie feeling like she just couldn't resist her. And then there was the fact that Mila seemed to want Natalie to be her bitch, her lezzie bitch, and there was part of Natalie which wanted it to be more than just words.

The idea of being Mila's bitch sent Natalie's hormones into overdrive, the star of Black Swan losing herself to her desire as she frantically fucked herself to near climax only for it to be denied by her co-star.

"STOP!" Mila yelled, slapping Natalie firmly on her dildo filled butt, causing the older girl to do what the younger girl told her to do, "I want you to cum from getting fucked in the ass by me, not from fingering yourself."

"But... but I need to cum. Please Mila, I need to cum sooooo bad. Please make me cum. I'll do anything." Natalie couldn't stop herself from begging.

"Really..." Mila said, sounding intrigued, "So... let's say I make you cum, and then tomorrow I feel like fucking you again. Are you going to let me? Are you going to spread those pretty legs of yours so I can get another taste of that sweet pussy?"

"Yes. You can fuck me tomorrow. You can fuck me whenever you want." Natalie whimpered.

"Huh... so, anytime I want you I can have you? Even after the movie's done?" Mila asked.

"Yes, I'll spread my legs for you whenever you want from now on." Natalie promised, "I'll lick your pussy too. And let you fuck me with your strap on. I'll be your bitch and do whatever you want, whenever you want."

"Really? Mmmmmm, I like the sound of that." Mila beamed, "But does that include your beautiful butt? Are you going to bend over for me whenever I want, give this tight little ass to me so I can fuck it?"

"Yes, yes you can fuck all my holes when ever you want." Natalie confirmed, "I'll do whatever you want, be your lesbian slut, your lezzie bitch, just please, please make me cum!"

Natalie then cried out with pure joy as Mila suddenly gave a fast thrust into her ass, a slight whimper escaping her lips as Mila returned to the same slow pooper pumping she had been giving her since the ass fucking had begun only for her co-star to repeat the process over and over, thrusting into Natalie's back passage roughly at random intervals while maintaining the usual pace in between.

"More. Ooooohhhhh fuck me harder, fuck my ass harder." Natalie groaned.

"You like that huh? You like getting fucked nice and hard in the ass? Your virgin ass? Cause you've never taken anything up your ass before, have you Natalie?" Mila taunted.

Natalie blushed a little but after a pause answered with a soft, "No."

"Well you're going too. From now on you're going to be taking it up the ass a lot." Mila promised, "Mmmmmm, you're going to be bending over for me all the time. Gonna let my friends use your ass too. Laura, Kristen, Hayden... we're all going to take it in turns stretching your ass out, see which one of us can open it up the most."

Natalie quivered, partly at the idea Mila was planting in her head but mostly because of the ever-increasing pleasure that was originating in her ass and spreading throughout her body as Mila finally got down to some serious butt fucking, slowly abandoning the gentle ass stretching and random hard thrusts in favour of constant hard thrusts, Mila moving so fast that the sound of her thighs smacking off Natalie's backside were audible even as the younger actress continued taunting her new bitch.

"Of course, it's not going to be all about the ass fucking. At least not the first time I share you." Mila said, "I'm going to have to make sure you taste each one of them, especially Hayden. Mmmmmmm, did you see how sweet she looked on that show Heroes? Well trust me, that cheerleader tastes even more sweet than she looks. And oh, mmmmmmm, you've got to feel Kristen's tongue inside you. Uhhhhhhh, it's pure heaven. Made filming Forgetting Sarah Marshall even more fun than it looked. Ooooooh, she's great with a strap on too. They all are. You're going to love their cocks inside you. Ohhhhhhh, gonna make them DP you. Make you take a cock in your pussy and ass at the same time, then, mmmmmmm, then shove another in your mouth so that you are nice and airtight with a cock in every hole."

As the vision of what would happen to her in the hopefully very near future became clearer and clearer the anal fucking also increased in speed and roughness, Natalie feeling nothing but pleasure as she was fucked up the butt at a pace which at this point could only be described as brutal, vicious even.

Natalie was sure the butt pounding was harder than any guy had fucked her pussy before, which was impressive given Mila's petite frame, made all the smaller by diet and exercise preparing her for her ballerina role, although it probably added additional strength which was probably a contributing factor to it Natalie felt like she was seeing stars.

"You're going to love getting fucked in every hole Natalie. I did." Mila admitted dreamily, before her mind seemed to switch gears, "But before I let them fuck you I'm going to fuck you in front of them just like this, hard and deep, make them see I'm not a total bottom, that I can be just as dominant as them. Better yet, I'll fuck you in front of them and then we can just leave, let them spend a few days begging me to let them fuck you. Bet I'd have Hayden begging me to dominate her too, the fucking slut. Probably her little girl friend Kristen too. Bet they'd both beg me for it, even giving me their asses like you're giving me yours now."

At this point Natalie was thrusting herself backwards against Mila like a bitch in heat, desperately trying to make that dildo ram as deep and as hard into her bowels as possible as she felt herself rapidly approaching what promised to be a monster climax. The whole time Natalie was moaning, and groaning, and whimpering, the sounds of flesh smacking off flesh all seeming increasingly deafening as the savage shitter slamming continued and yet Natalie could still hear Mila as clear as day, the other girl apparently lost in a world of her own as she brutally sodomised her.

"You know what, I'm not even going to share you. At least not for a while." Mila said, "Yeah, I'm going to keep you all to myself, and then eventually let them play with you, if only to show them I'm not a total sub. But until then, mmmmmmm, you're all mine!"

"All yours..." Natalie whimpered softly before she let out a frantic scream as she came.

It seemed Mila was now totally focused on taking Natalie's ass which she did in impressive style, her fingernails digging into Natalie's hips as she drilled her dildo through Natalie's rectum, somehow pounding her pooper even harder than before.

Not only did this make Natalie cum but it seemed to turn her body into an orgasming machine, climax after climax powering through her with a speed and ferociousness of Mila's bowel wrecking thrusts. They were easily just as powerful as the sensations Natalie had felt before, maybe even more so, her entire body feeling like it was melting away into a little puddle on the bed, and yet the actress was too overwhelmed with ecstasy to care.

It didn't take long for her mind to lose all concept of reality, but while there were still coherent thoughts going on in her head Natalie imagined what Mila had been talking about. She pictured herself being at the mercy of several other women, of worshipping their bodies with her mouth and tongue, spreading her legs so they could do the same, and allowing them to put her in whatever position they wanted so they could fuck her in each one of her holes at the same time with strap on dildos.

The last thing that went through her head which like before led to a particularly strong sensation of pleasure running through her, this time in particular leading her to a orgasm which briefly knocked her unconscious. That last thing was the image of Mila, a girl who had been so dominant, being a submissive little plaything for other women, letting them fuck her however they wanted, the thing that really brought Natalie off being that this apparently wasn't just a fantasy but something Mila had really let happen. Oh how Natalie would love to see Mila being submissive, doing whatever another woman told her to do, even if that included taking it up the ass like an anal whore... like Natalie was doing at that moment...

Natalie found herself again drifting off into unconsciousness, or again something close to it as she was woken up by the feeling of that big dildo quickly exiting her ass hole. She also became aware Mila's hands were spreading her ass cheeks wide open, had been since the other girl started pulling her strap on out and remained where they were for several moments. Turning her head Natalie felt embarrassment filling her again as she saw Mila staring intensely at her butt hole which had been so battered by the brutal sodomy that Natalie could feel it remaining open, the inner depths of her bowels being exposed to Mila and the other actress seeming to get a perverted kick out of it.

"You know, I've seen wider gapes, but this is the first time an ass hole has been gaping for me... and I love it because I know your ass is going to be sore for hours, maybe even days, and every time you sit down or try and take a shit you'll be thinking about me and how I fucked your ass hard and made you my little bitch. That makes me feel so dominant. But I've also loved being on the other end, feeling submissive because I got my ass owned. Hell, until my ass properly heals I feel like I'm still the bitch of the girl who just fucked my ass. Is that how you feel Natalie? Do you still feel like you're my bitch?"

"Yes." Natalie answered softly after only a brief pause.

"Well, then as my bitch, I have one last job for you." Mila said, crawling onto the bed and laying flat on her back next to Natalie before grabbing her strap on and pointing it at her, "I, want you to suck my cock. Take it into your mouth and clean it of all your nasty ass juices."

Natalie couldn't remember ever feeling such a combination of total disgust and incredible arousal in her life, the older actress momentarily debating what to do before concluding she had just let another girl fuck her up the ass so what was one more debasement?

Mila's grin could have lit up a room it was so wide, Natalie trying her best to ignore it as she slowly lowered herself down, closed her eyes and took the head of the dildo that had only just been in her ass into her mouth.

She grimaced immediately, although that was more because she was expecting a much more horrid flavour. The actual taste was something of a relief, and even though it pained her to admit it Natalie actually found herself enjoying it as she took more and more of the dildo into her mouth, sucking on the toy cock with increasing confidence as she got used to the taste of her own ass.

"That's it slut, taste your ass on my cock. Show me what a good little ATM whore you can be." Mila encouraged gleefully as she stroked Natalie's hair, "Get that ass flavoured cock as deep into your mouth as you can go. That's it, deeper. Really swallow that fucking cock. Just a little deeper. Mmmmmmm, good girl. I think that's more than last time. You're definitely getting the hang of this. Stick with me and you'll be a deep throating cock whore, just like me. You'll love ass to mouth, anal, and pussy eating too. Just do what I say Natalie and you'll be a total slut in no time."

It was hard for Natalie to imagine not becoming a slut under Mila's tutelage, but did she really want that?

A few hours ago, no, but now Natalie was bobbing her head up and down on a dildo which had been up her butt, sucking on it greedily like it was the yummiest of treats. Natalie even took it out of her mouth so she could slide her tongue up and down the shaft, licking the base extra hard so she could get all of her own anal juices. Mila didn't even tell her to do it, although she did show her appreciation...

"Good girl, get every drop of your ass juice. Every fucking drop." Mila growled, pausing to let Natalie do just that before yanking on her hair, "Come up here. Let me kiss you."

Without hesitation Natalie moved upwards and kissed her Black Swan co-star, the two girls opening their mouths so their tongues could caress each other and they could swap spit, both brunettes doing exactly that for several minutes before pulling away breathless.

"So... do you think you will have any problems with the scene tomorrow?" Mila asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Natalie blushed and shook her head.

"What was that?" Mila pushed.

"I'll, I'll be ok..." Natalie said.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Mila frowned, "I guess I'm going to just have to try harder to loosen you up, lose your inhibitions and get you in touch with your inner Black Swan. And if that means fucking you all night long, then so be it." A grin slowly crossed Mila's face, "And I should probably keep fucking you throughout the movie, just to help with your performance of course."

"I thought I already agreed to be your lezzie bitch?" Natalie questioned with a blush.

"Yeah, but you said that during sex. I could probably get anyone to agree to just about anything during sex." Mila said.

"So you really want me to be your bitch?" Natalie again asked with a blush.

"Pretty much, but I promise you'll enjoy it. And if things get too much just tell me and I'll stop, ok?" Mila swore.

"Where was this offer earlier?" Natalie inquired.

"I don't remember you complaining." Mila grinned, "Now, about that whole fucking you all night long thing..."

*

They hadn't quite made it all night long but it had certainly been many, many highly enjoyable hours before they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day they had performed the lesbian sex scene of Black Swan with ease, the rest of the movie being a blur as Mila slowly turned Natalie into the perfect submissive lezzie bitch.

That was what Natalie now considered herself more than anything else. She was Mila's lezzie bitch, but she couldn't afford that to come out in an interview, which was why she spent so much time preparing, that way in a few moments when she was interviewed she wouldn't let it slip that she was the little lesbian plaything of her Black Swan co-star, or that under Mila's orders there was a plug firmly up her ass at that moment, or that she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room so she could once again be with the girl who had loosened her up, got rid of her inhibitions, and got her in touch with her inner Black Swan.


End file.
